Breakeven
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Smutty dramione oneshot. Why can't Draco move on like Hermione has? Based on the song Breakeven by the Script


So this is my very first Harry Potter fan fic! Far from my first fic though. I've also written some for Psych, NCIS, Pirates of the Caribbean, etc. I'm really excited to finally write one about Draco and Hermione, they've become my new obsession haha! So anyway, enjoy!

**Summary: Smutty Dramione oneshot. Why couldn't Draco move on like Hermione? Based on the song Breakeven by The Script. **

_**Breakeven**_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even_

_Her best days are some of my worst_

_She finds a man, a man who's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

…

Draco Malfoy stood on the streets on Diagon Alley, drenched from the torrential downpour of rain. Each drop of water felt like the sting of a bee, but that pain didn't nearly measure up to the stab in his heart. To the feeling of his insides clenching and twisting in agony. Emotions were racing through his body; pain, jealousy, rage, guilt, regret, love, pure and utter grief. He could've sworn that he had felt a tear slide down his cheek through the rain. No, it couldn't be; Malfoys don't cry.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when he saw the scene before him.

The man reached across the table, across the candle that, in which, her face was lighted so beautifully. The unknown man reached over and stroked her cheek. And she turned her face into his palm with a sweet smile on her face.

_Her. _She was once his. That smile was once for him. The enchanting laugh, that still to this day draws him near like the Siren's song, which she gives the man, was once for him as well. Those hazelnut eyes used to shine in love and lust for _him_.

…

_She moaned his name as she writhed beneath him. He was still amazed at the effect he had on her. She could lose herself and be utterly his, in every possible way. With only a touch of his hands, with only a stroke to her breast, her neck, her face, she could completely melt in his hands. His hands traveled up her naked thigh followed by his kisses. He nibbled on her hip bone, before moving his lips to her hot center. He set a kiss to her nub, and she bucked her hips into his face. _

"_Gods, Draco, please," she moaned. _

_He moved back to up her body and crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. As his tongue roamed her mouth, he pushed into her, and she gasped into the kiss. _

_Thrust after thrust, he continued to watch her, his beautiful angel, squirming with delight. Her eyes were shut tight, and a beautiful blush spread from her perfect, pert breasts, up her neck, and to her face. He leant his head down and placed soft kisses to her nose and cheeks and forehead. Gods, he loved this beautiful creature. _

_As she came, she whimpered, "I love you." _

_That was his undoing. He squirted his seed inside her, but kept thrusting until their highs began to subside. He collapsed onto her, burrowing his face into her curly hair. _

"_I love you, too, my Maya." _

…

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_No wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_Case she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks, no it don't break even_

_Even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces _

_(Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even)_

…

His Maya. His Hermione. How could she do this? How could she move on so quickly? For him, the wound was still too fresh.

People passed him, hurrying along to get under shelter. They gave him odd looks. He didn't care, though. All he cared about was the woman in the restaurant across the way that he stared at through the window. She was as beautiful as she had been those months ago. Her hair was no longer bushy as it had been at Hogwarts. Her auburn hair fell down her back in beautiful ringlets. Her eyes were as bright as always, though he did not always notice how bright they were in his youth. Her body had transformed into that of a woman. She was thin and lithe, her breasts had filled out. They were neither too small nor too big. To him; they were perfect. _She_ was perfect.

How hard could it be to get a time turner?

Because, Gods, he had made a mistake.

…

_ Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase and I took the blame_

_Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remained, oh_

_Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

…

"_Why?" She asked. Her broken, defeated voice and her tear stained face broke his heart._

_He wished he had an answer. "I don't know why, Maya. I-"_

"_No! You don't get to call me that anymore, Malfoy!" Gods, she called him Malfoy. These days when she called him by his last name, it was never good. Although, this situation wasn't good either. It was awful. _

"_Love, please-"_

"_You cheated on me!" She screamed at him. _

_Draco was now on the verge of crying. It was the only time he could remember having cried. But he did his best to hold it in. "I'm sorry. I love you so much. It was a mistake. We were fighting and I was drunk and confused!"_

"_That is not-"_

"_-an excuse, I know. But there is no excuse. What I did was a mistake and it was awful and I hated myself when I had realized what I had done. I hate myself now! I'm sorry; I'll do anything to have a second chance. _Anything! _I love you_! _Believe me I do. I love you more than anything, more than life itself, and I'll do anything. What do I need to do to get you back? Just tell me! Just tell me what I need to do," his tears were falling uncontrollably now, as were hers. _

_She shook her head sadly "There's nothing you can do." _

…

Okay, so I hardly ever right angst. I am very much a 'happy ending' person haha. But I've been reading a lot of angst lately and I was in an angst-y mood. I hope you liked it. Please review!

Also, I've been looking for a story. I read it a while ago and I wanna read it again, and I have a very bad habit of forgetting to favorite stories and then I lose them haha…

Hermione and Draco were together, and Draco wouldn't marry Hermione, cause he didn't believe in marriage so she leaves him. Then he gets her back and they get married and its all nice and happy again. Any ideas? Please let me know, thanks!


End file.
